plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Date (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Hot Date. 225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Move a Zombie to this lane. When destroyed: Do 3 damage to a Zombie here. |flavor text = He's a hot commodity on dating sites such as eGardening, Thatch.com and OKTulip.}} Hot Date is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 . It has no traits, and its abilities move a selected zombie onto its lane when it is played, and do 3 damage to a zombie on its lane when it is destroyed. It was added in the 2017 Valenbrainz event, along with Sportacus and Stupid Cupid. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Trait:' None *'Abilities: When played:' Move a Zombie to this lane. When destroyed: Do 3 damage to a Zombie here. *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description He's a hot commodity on dating sites such as eGardening, Thatch.com and OKTulip. Update history Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Update 1.14.13 * Became craftable. Strategies With Hot Date is similar to , but trades lower overall health for damaging a zombie that is in its lane when destroyed. This is useful for weak, but dangerous zombies like Stealthy Imp, Zookeeper, and . Hot Date works great against Fire Rooster, because when you move the Fire Rooster, it will damage and destroy Hot Date, causing Hot Date to destroy it in return. Keep in mind that this plant does not have the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, so it cannot be used to protect plants. Against Hot Date may be fragile, but it can mess up your strategies and easily take out any zombie with 3 health or less. The best way to handle it is to destroy it with high health zombies. Armored and Shielded zombies excel at this, as their traits reduce the damage they take. Any zombie with high health will do, however. You can use Rolling Stone to destroy it, but keep in mind that it may destroy any zombie you have there. If you are using a Sneaky zombie hero, you can use Smoke Bomb to move the zombie, and then use any trick you like to destroy it. Hot Date is harmless if there is nothing in its lane, unless your opponent uses Spineapple or boosting tricks. You can also Bounce it to remove Hot Date out of the board, preventing the ability for a turn. Gallery IMG_2598.png|Hot Date's statistics Hot Date Card PvZH.jpg|Hot Date's card HD-for-Hot-date.png|HD Hot Date IMG_2596.png|Hot Date's grayed-out card in the player's collection IMG_2597.png|Hot Date's grayed-out card with an info button ValenbrainzBundle.png|Hot Date on an advertisement for the Valenbrainz Bundle IMG_2609.png|A notification about Hot Date being available Hot Date Ads PvZH.png|Hot Date on the advertisement for the Valenbrainz Mega Bundle HotDateDestroyed.png|Hot Date destroyed HotDateActivatingAbility2.png|Hot Date activating its first ability hotdateactivatingability.png|Hot Date activating its second ability AFirebyHotDateafterDestroyed.png|Hot Date exploding after being destroyed AProjectilebyHotDateAfterDestroyed.png|Hot Date's projectiles after being destroyed JESUS PLANT CHRIST LOOK AT HIS EDGY LITTLE FACE ABOVE THE BOWTIE.png|Hot Date's sprites HotDateCardImage.png|Hot Date's card image hotdate41.jpg|Hot Date with 4 /1 HotDateAttacking.png|Hot Date attacking 202(2).png| Hot Date cards in the redraw section along with Vanilla, Flourish, and Pea Pod (note Hot Date does not belong in the Mega-Grow or Smarty classes) Trivia *The dating sites mentioned in its description are parodies of real dating sites. **eGardening is a parody of eHarmony. **Thatch.com is a parody of Match.com. **OKTulip is a parody of OKCupid. *In this game, it has dark blue eyes opposed to its [[Hot Date|''Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart]] which has light blue eyes. *It shares its sounds with The Podfather. *Unlike its ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, it becomes angry before exploding. Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards